MySims Agents 2: The Story of Morcubus/Levels and Cutscenes
These are the levels and cutscenes for the game, MySims Agents 2: The Story of Morcubus. In the game, the levels are called cases. Before you get a case, it shows Morcubus (not the Morcubus from the first Agents, but a different one. He looks like this. He is chained to a wall, in a dungeon. He is asleep, and then his eyes open. Then, it goes to another Morcubus, who looks the Morcubus from MySims SkyHeroes. Let's call him Morcubus (Kingdom). He is sitting on his throne in his castle. The doorbell rings, and he goes to answer the door. Goth Boy (in his Turkey-on-a-Fork costume) is at the door holding a turkey. Goth Boy: Here's your turkey, sir Morcubus (Kingdom) takes the turkey and walks away. Goth Boy: HEY!!! COME BACK HERE!!! YOU NEED TO PAY FOR THAT!!! Morcubus (Kingdom) turns his head Morcubus (Kingdom): No. I don't think so. Now get lost or I'll release the mummy Goth Boy: Wow. Release the mummy. That sounds SOOOO scary Morcubus (Kingdom): MEL!!! COME GET RID OF THIS BOY IMMEDIATELY!!! Mel the Mummy comes shambling out of a room and starts shambling to Goth Boy. Goth Boy just stands there. Goth Boy: Sir, I'm not afraid of a mummy! I live with a zombie, and he's MUCH more scary than this guy. And the zombie's not even scary!!! Morcubus (Kingdom): (Sigh). Fine, you're going to the Nightmare Realm if you don't leave Goth Boy: Good. Sounds gothic. Send me there now Morcubus (Kingdom): Let me ask you one question first. Do you like cute things? Goth Boy: Eww. No, not at all Then Goth Boy does the thing where he closes his eyes and waves his arms in disgust. Morcubus (Kingdom): If you hate cute things, you will HATE the Nightmare Realm. It's FULL of the CUTEST things EVER!!! Goth Boy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Goth Boy runs away. Then, an alarm starts screaming. Mel looks up, then looks back at Morcubus (Kingdom). Mel: What's that Morcubus (Kingdom): Nothing to do with you. Now, search the Boardwalk for him, it's the only place you haven't searched! Morcubus (Kingdom) goes to a door, goes into the next room and runs down some stairs. The stairs leave to a dungeon, where two chains are just dangling there. Morcubus (Kingdom): Damn. He's gone Morcubus (Kingdom) runs into the next room next to the dungeon. Morcubus (First game art) is being held by Faith Connors and Morrigan. Morcubus: Who are you, and what do you want with me? Morcubus (Kingdom): My name is Morcubus, I am you, but from the Kingdom. I created a portal to your world, and then I tried to destroy everybody, by making a MINIGAME!!! You see, that was the craze back then. Basically everyone had a minigame. Anyway, in my minigame I shot people with fireballs. Sadly, none of them died. Then, for some reason, they went off minigames and onto racing!!! So I created MorcuCorp to kill everybody!!! But then a racer came, his name was James. He was faster than me!!! Can you believe it?!?!? So, he found out the truth about me and tried to take me down but NOPE, I wouldn't go down!!! So now his brother, Agent Ben, is trying to take down MorcuCorp! But, what he doesn't know, is that his cousin Brody worked for MorcuCorp for a bit. And I'm trying to get him back in MorcuCorp to take down BEN!!!! Morcubus: Wow, that speech took forever. But I need you to answer two more questions; 1, Why did you lock me up and 2, what part do I have in all this! Morcubus (Kingdom): You don't have a part, I just locked you up coz there can't be TWO Morcubus'! Or can there be there? Anyway, you could have a part...Wait, no, that wouldn't work. Case 1: Where's the Bacon? Given by Buddy In S.P.A. HQ Category:Levels and Cutscenes